Lost Cause
by Romaniac101
Summary: Dimitri had never had regular encounters with mortals until one day he's confused with a missing boy from a nearby town. Instead of saying who he really is and what he is, he plays along in their little game, seeing how far it can go until some townsfolk get suspicious and start questioning him.
1. Chapter 1

This is dimitri or dimi for short. He's what's known as a mongrel or a half vampire half human. He likes to cause mischief with his family and other people. He's an outgoing daredevil and thinks he cannot be hurt by any thing. His family left Romania when he was 7 and moved into a small town right outside of London. They bought a small manor out in the woods. Since the manor was so far from town, the townspeople had all but forgotten about it. One dry summer night, it was thundering and lightning. Rain was coming town hard and lighting was strong enough to strike the trees down and start small fires. Dimi was now 11 and was walking about a quarter mile away from his home. He was just about to go into the town when he heard a siren and emergency lights flashing. The thought to himself why would they be in here then it hit him. He started walking faster and faster towards the manor until he found himself running. The smell of the smoke and ash burned his nostrils as he inhaled. He had somehow beaten the emergency vehicles to the house and wasted no time entering the burning building desperate to find his family. He ran down the hallway to their bedroom but only managed to get half way before he collapsed, coughing and choking from smoke inhalation. He called out to his parents, but received no reply. He stood up wearily but fell right back down. His eyesight started to go black and he felt dizzy. The last thing he saw was the flames consuming his home. When he awoke, he saw the towns fire fighters walking around in the remains of his now burnt down home. There was only about 5-6 firemen. He couldn't believe it. Everything, he loved. Gone. He looked around the scene and did not see his parents or his sister. He started to assume the worst. One of the fire men had Knelt beside him and let out a sad sigh. Dimi's worst fears had come true. He told him that his parents had been burned to death by the fire, along with his sister. He couldn't believe it. He was now utterly alone. He couldn't go back to what little family members he had in Romania. They shamed him and his family because dimi's mother was a human and that wasn't looked on so Nicely in the vampire world. He just sat there of the ground. He was lost in his self depression. His thoughts started to go dull until he felt hollow and shattered. He starred at the firemen around him. He didn't think his actions through and forgot his morals. He grew his fangs and attacked the men. He drained them all within a short period of 20 minutes. That was his actual first taste of human blood from the veins. And he loves it. From that point on, instead of drinking animal and blood substitutes, he fed off the blood of the humans who managed to get lost in he forest. All the teachings, values, and morals his father had taught him as a child disappeared along with the memory of his family...

6 years later

Dimitri was now 17 years old. He still Hadnt changed. But his looked sure did. His hair was shaggy, his clothes where baggy and his facial expression was usually a smirk. One dreadful day, another boy wondered into the woods looking for his dog who managed to get lose from the fence. Dimitri stalked the boy like he usually did whenever he was planning on killing. He was impressed on how much they resembled each other. Dimi's hair was just a tad longer. Instead of killing the boy he watched him walk farther and farther into the woods. By the time the boy realized where he was it was to late to turn around. Dimitri decided to go in for the kill. The stood silently behind the boy. The boy turned around and went wide eyed. Before he had the chance to gasp or scream dimitri had him by the neck and his fangs where all ready in his neck and his life was fading fast. After dimi had drained the boy's body and killed him, he disposed of the body like usual. A couple of days went by. Dimitri was hanging out in his cave when he heard some dogs barking. He decided to investigate and he saw a search group. He knew they were looking for the boy he killed a couple of days before. The dogs started sniffing up the hill that lead to the cave. Dimitri hoped they wouldn't be able to still smell the boy. But dimi did take the boys jacket. On of the dogs caught wind of the boys scent and ran up to the cave. The rest of the party followed. Dimitri backed up into the shadows hoping to not get seen but one of the cops that was there shined a light back where dimitri was. He waved his hand a couple of more people followed. From behind one of the officers stepped out a girl. She had long golden hair. Fair skin, emerald green eyes. Over all she was beautiful. She ran up to dimitri and wrapped her arms tightly around him and yelled out happily "Oh Max! Thank the gods we found you." Dimitri thought "who's this max kid?" Then it hit him. Max was the name of the missing kid. The girl let dimi go and looked at him confused "what's wrong. Don't you remember me. I'm your sister, Alex..." Dimitri didn't want to kill Alex. So he thought he'd play this role for as long as he could. Plus it'd give him a chance to investigate the town and the people who lived there. Dimitri smiled at her "yeah.. I know who you are Alex...c-can we go home now?" Alex smilied and nodded. They started walking back out of the cave and dimitri pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Even though sunlight never burned him, it did bother him a little bit. The police walked Alex and dimitri back to their squad cars and drove them back into town. Dimitri hadn't been in town for so long he's forgotten how it looked. The car pulled up to a small light green house. Alex got out of the car and Dimitri followed. He'd have to remember to not blow his cover. Alex unlocked the door of the house and they both entered. It was just your modern home. Television, couch, etc. Alex looked over to dimi "I'll get some dinner going for us max. Why don't you go up stairs and change.." Dimi nodded and managed to find the boys bedroom. He cautiously walked into it and over towards the closet. He thought "at least this kid had some good style..." He changed into some of Max's close and sat on the bed. There he was wondered how long he'd keep this going. And if it was safe for him! For the next couple of days or weeks this would be his home and he was now called Max...


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri looked around his new room. It was fairly big. It had a somewhat walk in closet, two dressers fill with clothing items. The walls themselves where panted a deep blue colour and the ceiling was Grey. Posters of various bands such as _snow whites poison bite, Hollywood undead,black veil brides_ etc... Beside one of the dressers was a skateboard. The style was long board and it had a black and white swirl on the bottom. As dimi was looking around the room he heard Alex call for him from downstairs. He proceeded to make his way down stairs to the table. He sat opposite to Alex and smilied at her. "I made your favourite. Mac and cheese with tomatoes" she said happily. Dimitri looked at the food. It smelled revolting! And it looked disgusting. This was really what mortals ate? Alex looked up from her plate "what's wrong max? You always dig right in whenever I make this..." Dimi thought that if he'd like to not blow his cover, he'd have to eat this food and act like he enjoys. He put on his best fave and started eating this dish. This seemed to ease Alex's worrying. They both ate in silent and Alex began to clear the table and dimi offered to help " don't be silly. Go and lay down. I got this". He sighed "alright but tomorrow. Allow me to make dinner for you" Alex laughed "allow? Since when did you have formalities?" He shrugged and played it off "I was reading a book on how to be a gentleman and proper manners. Thought I'd try it out". Alex smilied "alright. I'd like to get some shopping down anyways so I'll leave some money on the table for you in case you need to buy anything.." Once she finished talking dimitri had to leave the room. He locked the door to his bedroom and opened the window. He couldn't be around Alex for too long. Dimitri was in love with the way she smelled. Not her perfume smell but her smell. The smell of her blood running through her veins. The smell of her soul and emotions changing every time she did. It was intoxicating. Dimi sighed and took a deep breath to contain himself. He'd have to force himself to resist her blood if he'd wish to keep her. He wanted to be with Alex. But there was just one problem. Dimitri's human side was all but gone. His vampire instincts where starting to control room. After some time he figured the best way to calm down was to just go to bed. He changed out of his clothing into some pajamas bottoms and a muscle shirt. Then he pulled back the black comforter and climbed onto the mattress. He wasn't used to sleeping in a bed. It felt warm. It felt comfortable. It felt like home. His home. He quickly fell asleep. The type of dream he had, wasn't one he had in a long time. Usually dimi would have horrible nightmares that would scare any mortal to death. But tonight, he dreamt of his family. The family was back on Romania. He was five. His mother was waiting for him to change into his pajamas. His father was busy on his study and his sister was in her room drawing. His mother called for him and he came happily running into the room. His mum was waiting to tuck him in and read him a story. She read him one of his favorite books and once she was done, the both heard the gentle call of his dad calling for his mother, Maria. She smilied, kissed dimitri good night and left the room. That was the last thing dimitri remembered before he woke up the next day, in Max's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri went into the bathroom across the hall way and splashed some cold water on his face. He had no clue where the dream from last night came from. But he just shake it off. He went down stairs and expected to see Alex in the living room but the house seemed empty. It then accured to him that she said yesterday she wanted to do some shopping. He walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. His thirst was started to act up but he ignored it. There was an envelope on the counter next to the sink with Max written on it. He picked it up and opened it to see 50 dollars and a small note. The note read  
 _Since you wanted to make dinner tonight, here's some cash to pick some stuff up. Don't disappoint me bro._  
 _-Alex-_  
He set the note down. Why did he offer to make her dinner. And what was he gonna make. He didn't know any recipes or how to cook period. He ran his hand through his hair then got an idea. He'd make the dish is mother used to make when he was little. Shepherds sauerkraut. It was a traditional Romanian recipe. He wrote down the ingredients so he wouldn't forget, placed the money in his jeans pocket, zipped up his jacket with the hood up and left the house. It then struck him that he had no clue where the grocery store was. So he just decided to walk around and he'd have to pass it sooner or later. So down the road he started until he bumped into a gentleman in his about mid-40's. Dimitri apologized almost instantly. The man looked down and him "oh don't worry about it Max." Dimi mentality sighed. This max kid was more knows than he thought which could become a problem. Dimitri was looking at the ground. Even though the sun didn't burn him, it irritated his eyes greatly. When he looked up slightly the man was still in front of him. It almost looked as if he was studying his face. "Is there a problem sir?" Dimi said getting uncomfortable. The man placed his hand on his chin "you look different. You eye colour changed. And your skin is a bit paler..why is that Max?" The word max was said unsure like. Dimitri just played it off "maybe it's how the sun is now and they just appear different. Well I'd love to chat some more sir but I promised Alex that I'd make us dinner tonight" the man nodded, still looking closely at dimitris face. Eventually he stood aside and dimitri hurried past. It took him 20 minutes to reach the grocery store. The encounter with the man from earlier wasn't bothering him to much so he just let it go and started to collect the stuff he needed to cook with. Once he had them, he hurried back to the house. It only took him 10 minutes this time since he had a better idea of where he was going. Being outside in the sun had gotten to him more than he expected. He looked in the mirror. His eye colour had changed but they always did that so he ignored it for now. The time was 4:00 in the afternoon. Alex had gotten home and placed the bags she had on the couch "hey max! Come here I need to talk to you." He emerged from the kitchen "what's up Alex?" " well I ran into mr. Helsing and he said you look different. Are you feeling okay? Your not getting sick are you?" Dimitri laughed "oh yeah I'm fine. He thought i looked different from the way I was standing in the sun earlier but trust me Alex, it takes a lot for me to get sick. So why don't you go freshen up while I start on dinner" Alex slightly laughed "okay. What did you decide to make" dimitri knew he couldn't tell her the real reason on how he'd some across the dish so he just winged it "well I went to the library and went under cultural cuisine. I picked out a traditional dish from Romania. I'm sure it'll be good" Alex raised an eyebrow "Romania? Is that that country with all the creepy paranormal stuff like vampire and ghost. Why'd you pick something from a place so weird?" Instead of getting mad he kept his cool "just something different. Now go get ready. It'll be done in a little while." Alex nodded, took her bags up to her bedroom and Dimitri went back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimi started perparing the dish. He choppedthe onions up and plaved them in a pan on the stove with some oil and bacon bits. Next he washed the sourkraut, mixing it with the onions. Dimi then took out the raw meat and started to cut it up into small cube like shapes. As he cut it, the blood from the meat dripped out onto the cutting board. Dimitri had to force himself to restrain from it. He quickly finished cutting the meat and quickly wiped up the blood. He pulled out another pan and placed the meat in it. Then, in a large pan he placed some chopped greens. The dish was starting to smell just like he remembered. Once the greens where cooked a bit, he added in the other stuff, stirring it together. Before he placed the lid on it, he added about a cup of cold water. Dimi gave the pot one last stir before placing the lid on it and then he went to set the table. It took him about 10 minutes to find all the dishware he needed.

The table was set with plates, cups and silverware. He filled each cup with red fruit punch he found in the fridge. Dimitri guessed that it had beem about 15 minutes so he went to check on the food. It was just about ready. All he had to do was add in sour cream and red paprika. Which he did. Dimitri then served the food onto the two plates and called down Alex. He came down about five minutes later and saw the table was already set. "you set the table? you never set the table" Dimitri shrugged it off "well i don't think you should have to do it all the time. Anyways, sit and eat." Alex sat at the table across from dimitri. She slowly picked up her fork and took a bite of the food. "hmmm..its really good. Nice job Max" Dimitri nodded and began eating as well. As they were both eating, ee=very now and then they'd make eye contact. After they were both finished eating, dimitri washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. He then picked uo his jacket and started heading towards the door until Alex saw him "and where are you disspaering to now?" Dimitri turned to her and said calmly "just for a quick walk around the block, Shouldn't be to long. Trust me i'll be back" Alex seemed unsure at first but eventually nooded "okay just be safe" "dont worry Alex, No body will mess with me.."

With that, he walked out the door and straight into the woods. Every now and then he would look back to make sure no body was following him. His thrist was getting out of control. He wasted no time finding a deer and drained it dry. Animal blood didn't tame his thirst for as long as human blood did but it would have to do. He looked down to see his shirt was covered with the blood from the deer. He zipped up his jacket and wiped his mouth on the sleeve. He was about to go deeper into the woods until he heard a twig snap from behind him. He quickly turned to find Alex standing behind him. She was as white as a ghost. Her eyes wide with terror. Dimitri should'a known she'd follow him. But he never felt anyones presence. He came out of his thoughts to the sound of Alex's breathing growing heavier as she started moving backwards. He took a step towards her and she broke in to a run. Using his vampire speed, he quickly caught up and grabbed her arm, pushing her agaisnt a tree covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "calm down Alex! please. i can explain" INstead of squriming and trying to get away, she didnt move. Her breathing slowed a little. "Will you let me explain alex?" She somewhat nodded yes. "okay, i'm going to take me hand away from your mouth and ket go of your arm. Dont scream and don't run okay?" Alex nodded again and he let her go. She managed to find her voice and ever so quietly asked "your not Max, aren't you?" Dimitri nodded no "no, i'm not. My name is actually Dimitri." Alex managed to mutter another question "is...is max d-dead?" She said, her voice shaking. Dimitri wasnt going to tell her the truth. She'd really freak out then. "...yes..but i didn't kill him" Alex looked like her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on "and you expect me to believe that shit?!" Dimi had to think of something else to go along with it "look. I'm not the only one of my kind so to speak. There was this gang of others. I'm not part of it. They where trying to hunt me down but i guessed they mistook your brother for me..." "if your not with them, then why are you here..." Dimitri then told her the story of his parents and how they'd left romania for here and how they died and so on. Then he made up the part about the gang of vampires who wanted him dead. It all seemed to flow together. Once he finsihed telling her, he looked at alex, who looked like she would start crying. "so your just, a kid. basically. i mean you lost your parents, your sister, your home..everything..." Dimi nodded. "if you don't mind my asking, Alex, What happened to your parents?" Alex looked down at the ground "well...One day they were going on a little work vacation. To the states or something like that. i had just gotten my drivers liscence so i drove them to the airport. I watched them board their plane...I watched it take off...and that was it. I never heard from them again. The plane went down into the ocean i assume. The plane itself was never found...I lost my parents..and now i've lost my brother..." She really looked like she was gonna cry. Her eyes where watering but she tried to hide it. Dimitri gently wiped the tears off her cheeks "I hate to see you upset...And just so you know, i will find the people responsable for the murder of Max...for you..." Alex looked at him "no your not. Not alone anyways...Let me help please." Dimitri sighed "there would be nothing i love more than for you to help me...but your a human. and i'm hunting vampires. you'd just get hurt..." Alex's facial expression hardened "You told me that your mother was part human. Doesn't that make you somewhat human too?" He knew she had a point and sighed "fine. you can help. but as soon as i think your in danger, your out. Deal?" He extended his hand to her and she tookit "Deal...Well dimitri, looks like We've got some planning to do..." Dimitri smiled and put his arm around her as they started walking out of the woods "Please, Call me Dimi..."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the house, Alex was keeping her distance it seemed like. Whenever Dimitri got close to her, she would somewhat back away. Once Dimitri caught on, he started questioning her. "Why do you keep moving away?" He asked. "I'm not." She almost instantly responded with "yes you are alex...you scared of me aren't you?" Alex didn't respond. He was right in some sense. It wasn't that she was scared of him personally. She was scared of what he could do. Dimitri walked right up to her and banged her against the wall. If they where gonna work together, he needed to know she wasn't afraid. He pinned her against the wall. His eyes went red and his fangs grew. Alex saw them and slightly gasped "Dimitri what are you doing?" She asked weakly. Dimitri spoke annoyed and angry "Your scared of me Alex! You don't need to be but you are So.. I'm gonna give you a reason to be scared..." Alex's heart rate grew faster and faster. Her pulse increased and dimi could feel it underneath his fingertips. He slowly started moving closer towards her neck, opening his mouth as he moved. Alex started taking short shallow breathes. Dimitri was right over her jugular vein. He could see it pulsing underneath her skin. Alex could feel the tips of his fangs scrapping the top of her skin. Dimitri moved up to her ear and quietly said "if I really wanted you dead, I woulda done it already. Also, I wouldn't kill you, I'd turn you. Alex, don't be scared, I'd never hurt you.." With that he walked away from her and went into the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't have gotten that close to her. The scent of her blood was making him grow crazy. It was a mixture of her scent and the human blood. Pretty soon, he was gonna need human blood...

After alex calmed back down and regained herself she walked into the kitchen. She saw Dimitri standing over the kitchen sink breathing heavily. "Is something wrong dimi?" Dimitri slowly faced her and sighed "no. I'm fine." Alex wasn't convinced "your lying. Tell me. Now." Dimitri looked at her then back at the ground "i shouldn't have gotten that close to you" "what do you mean?" Alex said a bit confused, but had a bit of an understanding of where this was going. "I mean, that.. The scent...the scent of your blood...is hard to ignore. It's not just your blood though. It's most humans. If vampires don't drink human blood every so often, like every two weeks or so ...the thirst takes over and they lose all control..." Alex understood him and asked "how long has it been since you've had human blood" "that doesn't matter Alex... Come on, we have to make a plan..." Alex ignored him and asked again "when was the last time you had blood Dimitri.." Dimi sighed "about a week and a half..but it's nothing" "I'm not having you draining half the town so..." Alex pulled her hair off her neck and shoulder and sighed "come on. Let's get this over with.." "What are you doing Alex...I'm not drinking from you..." Alex rolled her eye "I'm not arguing with you. You need blood. I have blood. Just drink enough to get yourself under control." Dimitri took a step towards her "a-are you..sure Alex...I mean.. I don't wanna..wanna hurt you.." Alex nodded "I'm sure. I can take it" Dimitri nodded and walked up to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and set his hand on the back of her neck. His other hand went across her lower back. Dimitri was somewhat supporting her. His fangs had never shrank back to he moved his head directly over her neck. Her smell was intoxicating. He slowly lowered his mouth onto her neck. His fangs went easily into her soft smooth flesh. He could feel and hear her tense up from his bite. He readjusted his arms to try and somehow tell her everything was okay. Dimitri had dreamed of tasting Alex's blood. Dimi had given into his instincts and bit down harder on her neck causing her to slightly softly yell in pain. Dimitri quickly lightened up. Her blood was flowing smoothly from her veins into his mouth. Her blood was sweet. After about 5 minutes or so, he pulled his fangs out of her neck. Alex's head fell slightly to the side. Dimitri picked her up and carried her to the couch. He brought her a glass of water and a wash cloth. As she slowly sipped the water, dimi cleaned the dried blood off her neck. Alex set the cup down on the table and looked at him "that...hurt more...than I expected." She said still light headed. "But anyways...did it help you?" Dimitri nodded yes " yes it did. Thanks Alex...I really appreciate it.." Alex slightly smiled "that's good..cause from now on, if you need blood, instead of going out and killing.. I got you..." Dimitri didn't take her seriously at first but her facial expression showed that she was serious. "Alex no. That was a once and done thing. You don't need to use your blood to help me" Alex rolled her eyes "oh just shut up dimi. I'm trying to help you. Just let me help you." Dimi knew she was just trying to help "I know you are..but...you can't... If I'd keep feeding off you, every time I'd bite you, some vampire venom would enter your veins and eventually it would kill you...unless I'd turn you.." Alex didn't seem to irritated by that comment. She just nodded, showing she understood what he was saying. Alex stood up but lost her balance and started falling. Dimitri quickly caught her "how about you lay down for a bit..let your.. Um... Body recover..." He picked her up again and carried her up to her bedroom. He layed her down on her bed "I'll check on you in about an hour or so..just uh..get some rest" Alex seemed to be already falling asleep. Dimitri leaned down and kissed her forehead. She was already sleep. He left her room and slid down the door. "Oh god...what have I done..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Alex walked down the stairs to find Dimitri passed out on the couch. She smiled at him and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Dimitri heard movement and stirred awake. He met Alex in the kitchen "well your looking better..." "I can say the same for you." Dimi slightly rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He motioned for Alex to sit to "first off...i need to tell you the background of this group.." Dimitri was going to describe a real group of vampires that did in fact want him dead. It was his family. They wanted him dead. Not for any specific reason though just for being alive. Alex looked at Dimitri "what do I need to know?" "Well first off... You need to know that..I know the members.. They're actually my family... " "your family? No offense dimi but I doubt your family wants you dead" "they do Alex. All because I'm part human... My sister and I were seen as mistakes and shouldn't have been born because we were part human. They hated the fact that my father married a human so much, they chased us out of Romania...well anyways, they probably know that our manor burned down and they died.. They just found I was still alive I assume so that's why they came here...so I gotta find them and either force them to go back to Romania or...kill them.." Alex started at dimi. She just couldn't wrap herself around the fact that his family would want him dead. It didn't make much sense to her because she had come from a very loving and supportive family. Anyways she came out of her thoughts "okay so, any specific part of your family or just.. Everyone in general.." Dimitri thought for a moment "general but direct. Understand"? Alex nodded "yeah it's basically like your grandparents right?" "Yeah but also my fathers brother, and sister and their children were raised to hate us..." Alex nodded understanding "but I still have one question if you don't mind.." "Ask away.." Dimitri said with a slight grin" Alex started pacing the floor as she spoke "you said you left Romania when you were 7... So you could talk right?.." Dimitri nodded and laughed a little "...okay then how comes you don't have a Romanian accent? You have a British.." Dimi sat up "I do have a Romanian accent, but to blend in more, we had to learn to talk with a British accent. It's actually quite tedious.." "Then don't talk in it. It's just me here so talk how you want to.." Dimitri thought for a moment. She did have a point. He's been speaking like this for so long, he wondered if he could still remember his first language. It took him a moment or two to find his voice. When he did finally speak, his voice was smooth. Alex was loving the way his accent sounded. It sounded like a Russian accent but it had a more smooth way to it. Dimitri smiled "if you'd like, I can teach you a few phrases in Romanian.." Alex nodded "okay. Sounds like fun." Dimi motioned for her to sit down and she did. "Okay first is how to say hello or to introduce yourself. To say hello, you'd say Bunà. Try it" Alex tried saying hello. It took her a few times before she could pronounce it correctly but when she did finally got it, dimi smiled "good job" he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down a few other things. He wrote down some animals, colours, and numbers. Alex started reading the list. "Are you serious? I can't say these " "just try Alex." Alex read the colours to herself "okay I think I got this. Red is Roz, yellow is Galben. Orange is Portacalui, green is Verde, and blue is Albastru..right?" Dimitri was very impressed "yes actually. We just need to work on the A sounds but other than that your doing well" he took the paper and wrote down a phrase "here try this.." Alex sounded it out "Te isubec? What does that mean?" "You actually pronounce the I as a soft I sound like Is. Try it again" Alex sighed "Te isubec... Okay I said it right now tell me what does it mean.." Dimitri paused for a moment "it means..I love you.."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex looked at him for a moment a bit confused then smiled "oh really..." Dimi smirked "yeah it does.." They both started to lean on closer to each other. Before they knew it, there was only an inch of space left between them. Right as they were about to kiss, a small knock came from the front door. Alex pulled herself together and leaned away "oh..I should get that I guess.." Dimi nodded a bit disappointed seeing how close he was. Alex opened the door and outside where two police officers and the man from a few days ago, van helsing was his name right? Dimitri thought to himself. Alex looked back at dimi then back at the men "can I help you?" She said in her always cheerful tone. The cops on the other hand were not impressed "can we come in Alex. We need to ask you and your um, brother a few questions. It won't take long" Dimitri knew that couldn't be good. He couldn't get exposed. He would be killed and Alex would be rejected from the town. He was more worried about Alex than himself. "Oh yeah. Uh come right in. Is everything alright?" Alex said as the officers and van helsing walked in, but stayed silent. They all sat on the couch and motioned for Alex and dimi to come and sit in the chairs across from them. The cops flipped open their notepad and started reading questions "so uh max...this is just our follow up report. Won't take long now we are gonna start asking you some questions." Dimitri nodded feeling himself getting worked up and worried  
"Alright, let's begin. On the night of your disappearance, you told your sister that you were going to take the family dog, jasper, for a walk around the track in the park. How did you end up in the woods?" Dimitri had no clue what to say. He started to tense up in his hands but tried to hide it by adjusting himself in the chair. Alex saw him starting to get uncomfortable and spoke for him "I can answer that. He's already told me. Jasper liked to case things, and he saw a stray cat. Jasper started to run towards it and broke free from the lease. Di- max, was chasing after him and ended up lost in the woods. Now are we done here, we've got stuff we need to do" Alex mentally was freaking out. She had almost said Dimitri instead of max. The cop finished writing in his note pad nodded then stood up with his colleague following suit. Mr. Helsing also stood up but was looking at Alex's neck "Alex, how did you get that mark on your neck." Alex quickly placed her hand on her neck. She knew exactly where he was talking about. She didn't know what to say. Alex couldn't just say it was because max who was really dimi and really a vampire had bit her. Dimi jumped in to save her this time. "From a necklace. The metal reacted to her skin and left a mark." The mark on Alex's neck wasn't a bruise just a read mark. It didn't hurt either. Helsing nodded only somewhat believing her. The cops nodded "alright well it looks like where done here. Thank you for your time." They said and left with helsing. Dimitri gave a sigh of relief when the door shut. "Thank god they left right." He said looking up at Alex who was standing by the stairs "Huh? Oh yeah." She said in a kinda low voice "is somethings wrong Alex?" "No nothing's wrong. If you don't mind Dimitri, I'm kinda tired. I think im going to lay down for a bit" Dimitri nodded "oh yeah sure. Go right ahead. Sleep well..." Alex gave a small nod and went upstairs. Once he heard her bed room door close, he silently walked up the stairs and placed an ear to her bedroom door. Through the door he heard soft crying coming from Alex. Dimitri didn't have to guess what she was crying about. He felt awful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Plus now that he was thinking about it, their entire relationship was built on a lie. And once she found that out, it would destroy her. He figured the best thing he could do was leave so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. He went downstairs, quickly wrote out a small note to her, grabbed his jacket and left the house being as quiet as possible. He went straight towards the woods again and went back to his usual spot in the cave. He kept thinking that he was a fool for thinking that this would work and that he let himself get intrigued with her. He was just about there when he felt someone grab him from behind and placed a cloth over his mouth. Then everything went black


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri slowly forced his eyes open. They felt as if they weighed a ton. He could not life his head. His body was weak all over. The aroma in the air smelled very particular. It burned his nostrils as he inhaled. The smell made him sick to his stomach. "Garlic gas." He muttered to himself. The gas made him go into a limp like state where he could barley move or do anything in general. A door opened in front of him and a bright, artificial light came in. "Oh good. You're waking up. I was starting to worry I have you too much and we couldn't have our little chit chat" said a familiar sounding voice. "Helsing? What...what do you want?" Helsing just gave out a laugh "you really are good at playing this game. But now your games over and we're gonna play mine" he laughed again before shutting the door, locking it and then flipped on a light switch that illuminated the room very poorly. From what Dimi could make out, when he slightly pulled his head up, was not a pretty sight. There was knifes, stakes, torches, the whole works. "You see, I'm not as easily fooled as the simple minded police or Alex for that matter. I know your not Max. No body else will believe me. So I've decided to take care of it myself." Dimi breathes heavily "you're insane. Don't you dare touch me." "Oh. And how are you gonna stop me? I've pumped enough garlic gas into this room to keep you here for as long as I please." Helsing then picked up one of the knives and dipped it into a clear cup holding a clear liquid "now. Let's have a little fun." He said approaching Dimi. Helsing placed the tip of the knife on Dimitri's shoulder "now. Your name. Your real name. Tell me." Dimitri didn't speak for a moment then helsing pushed the knife into his shoulder. It burned the further it went it. Finally Dimi couldn't take it anymore. Through a pained voice, he yelled out "Dimitri!" That didn't satisfy helsing "not your casual name. Your full title." He pushed the knife in a bit further then ripped it out causing Dimi's shoulder to poor out blood. "I don't remember. Honestly. I don't" instead of plunging the knife into him again, helsing stood back "what's your last name. Last names always show what family you come from" "why do you want to know this?" Dimitri said trying to ignore his shoulder pain. Helsing punched him in the face causing his nose to bleed "I'll ask the questions. " Dimi' felt warm blood start to run down over his lips and remained silent "good. Now. I'll ask once again only. What is your last name. " Dimi stayed silent which one caused helsing to be angered more. He walked over and picked up the cup of clear liquid from before and walked back over to Dimi. "This will make you talk..." He grabbed Dimi's jaw and forced it open, pouring the liquid down his throat" "holy water. Works on all you freaks." Dimitri immediately started to choke and couch up blood. The water burned his insides. The mixture of garlic gas that he breathed in and the holy water were putting him on the verge of death. In a hushed tone, he told helsing his last name "Lazar. Demetrius Lazar." Helsing seemed pleased that he was finally able to get the boy to speak "good boy. Now, I've got a call to make. Don't you go anywhere" he laughed slightly and left the room. Dimi had not used that name since he had lived in the old country. It had been his true vampiric name. Dimitri was just the human translation of it. His father had picked it out. But since they'd came to London, he was no longer Demetrius. He was simply Dimitri. What seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, helsing came back into the room. "There he is. Like I promised" Dimi could not lift his head to see who else was with him. "You've done well hunter. And as promised for your work, The cross of Armageddon" Dimitri instantly recognized the voice and person from which it came from. He looked up to see none other that his cousin, Vulcan. Dimitri managed to raise his head just enough to see that his suspicions were in fact correct. Vulcan walked up to his cousin "well well well Demetrius, or is it Dimitri now. It doesn't matter anyways. We've got to get you back to Romania to await your execution. I'd do it myself but that's not how things work sadly. So.." He snapped his fingers and two, no doubt, servants of his family appeared "..these two are going to escort you back to the castle. And I'll be escorting that little human puppet of yours..." Just as he said it, one of the servants pulled Alex out from behind the wall. Her hands were tied together and her mouth was covered tightly so she couldn't scream. She looked like they had roughed her up a little bit. Vulcan walked over to Alex and smiled "yes. She'll do nicely..." The two servants walked over to Dimi and untied him. They yanked him up. Dimitri was too weak to stand on his own two feet without the help of the servants. "...now come one...father is waiting...well mine is anyways... We all know what happened to yours.." Hearing him insult his family enraged Dimi but he was too weak to fight back. A cloth was placed over both Alex's and Dimitri's mouth so they'd pass out...


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of hours or maybe it was days, later Dimitri finally came too. He didn't know what day it was, what time it was. Nothing. All he could tell was that he was chained to a bench in a stone room. The dungeon. He knew it almost immediately. His head was pounding and he still felt weak. He looked around for Alex but she was nowhere in sight. Could they have already killed her or was she being kept somewhere else. He managed to stand up but when he took a step forward, a cuff around his ankle prevented him from moving. Since he couldn't walk around he called out "Alex?.." He waited for a moment and received no response so he called again this time with more worry in his voice "Alex?!" This time a weak voice could be heard "Dimi... Is that you.." "Yeah. Where are you Alex?" "Chained up. " that didn't help with much. Judging from the direction the voice came from, she had to be beside him. The stones in the dungeon separating the cells were old weak and brittle. They could easily be chipped away or broken. Dimitri angled himself to where he could kick a hole through the wall. It broke easily and created a small hole. Alex looked over and was relieved to see Dimitri. "What are they going to do to us?" She said with panic on her voice "they most likely won't hurt you. They'll just use you against me. They want answers from me..." He was about to continue with his explanation when the door at the end of the hall way creaked open and foot steps began echoing through the hall. About 3 pairs of foot steps could be heard. Vulcan stopped in front of Dimitri's cell along with the two guards from earlier "well well well. Finally you're awake. I was beginning to worry that you'd died and we couldn't have our little fun. " Dimitri gave him no response and didn't look at him. Vulcan snapped his fingers and the one guard opened the cage while the other pulled out a key to uncuff Dimitri. Once his hands and leg was free, Dimi quickly elbowed the guard in the chin and kicked him back. The other guard which was standing by Vulcan quickly grabbed Dimitri by his arms and restrained him. The guard that Dimi had punched had a busted lip and a pissed off look on his face. Vulcan just simply clapped his hands "good show cousin but you forget that you're weak. You might be able to kick ass at your full strength but not right now." Dimitri gave a low growl and looked over at Alex through the hole in the wall. She was silent and pretending that she saw nothing when clearly she had. Vulcan broke the silence that had fallen across them "well since that little shenanigan is over. We have work to do. Come boys.." He snapped his fingers and started walking back towards the door. The guards exchanged looks then followed Vulcan. Alex, not thinking, called out "where are you taking him!" Vulcan stopped walking and slightly turned his head "oh don't worry darling, you'll be seeing him soon enough.." Without another word the continued walking away. All Alex heard was the sound of the large iron door close and she was alone.

Dimitri was dragged up to the main floor. The guards had sat him down in a chair and tied him down to it. Vulcan sat across from him. The two boys looked at each other for about a good five minutes. It seemed like they were studying the others situation. Vulcan let out an annoyed sigh and spoke "as I'm sure you know, we are all honor bound to follow the code. I cannot start to punish you until you are given a trail. The only thing is, the whole panel of judges hates your guts. But don't worry. To give you at least some of a fair chance, we've gotten ... Call it a dectective...to investigate laws of the our lands." Dimitri again didn't give him a vocal response. Just a mere head nod. Vulcan spoke once more "also, your trail will start as soon as possible." Just then a servant knocked on the door and entered "they are ready" Vulcan nodded and stood up. He looked over at the guards from earlier and they, without hesitation, untied Dimitri from the chair and stood him up. Vulcan lead to way down the hall. As they reached the end, he stopped "oh and one more thing.." He didn't say what, but he placed a bandana over Dimitri's eyes so he couldn't see a thing. They continued to walk once more. Finally, once theyd arrived to their destination, the blind fold was removed and Dimitri found himself in a court room. And at the very end of it, was his family members. His uncle, grandparents, and some others. This was going to be bad...


	10. Chapter 10

Vulcan pushed Dimi forward. He was enjoying his cousins misery quite well. Dimi walked, more like was pushed, up to the front of the court room. He had dreaded this moment for as long as he could remember. In his mind he knew that there was no way out of this. His uncle looked down on him for a moment, then to the others. They all nodded in agreement. Finally his uncle looked back down at him with a disgusted look on his face "you've been running from us for some time now Dimitri. It was actually quite impressive. If only you didn't get caught. You know how this ends. I know how this ends. Everyone else knows how this ends." Dimitri had to buy himself some time. He didn't know why but he just needed to. "Actually I don't. I don't know why I'm here or why I've been hunted like a dog for so long.." His uncle rolled his eyes but believed him. He dug out a paper from a folder and proceed to read it out loud "you are here because you were born half mortal and half vampire. Your father, who is now deceased, is the only who committed the crime by having 2 children, a male and female, to a human. As you know, that is against the rules. Therefore, you, your sister, your mother and your father are all responsible for the crime. But only you are still alive so you are the criminal being put on trial. You are also being punished for running from the royal family. Is that clear?" Dimitri nodded "according to our rules, I have a chance to defend myself. If I can provide evidence that I'm not ,nor is my family, responsible, you have to let us go..." His uncle nodded "yes that is true. But the only way you could do that, was to have your parents or sister somehow appear. But they are not around anymore so... Let's just get to the sentence and get on with our lives.." He turned to Vulcan "Vulcan, you shall be the one who oversees, and duels out the punishment. The punishment will be death. And we'll have it the old fashioned way. Classic stake through the heart." Vulcan looked all to excited to kill his cousin "and what should I do with the girl father?" He said in an eerie voice. Dimitri's uncle thought for a moment "do whatever you like with her...she'll just die anyways.." Dimitri's heart stopped. Hearing that Alex would die all because of him and that there was no way he could get her out of this hell made him wish that he never met her. Vulcan snapped Dimitri out of his thoughts with a violent yank on his arm. Once again Dimitri was dragged out of the court room and down into the dungeon/ torture room. Vulcan had the guards restrain Dimitri to a chair in the center of the room "I'd love to kill you in a more fun and entertaining way but sadly father ordered this way. How original. But he won't be a problem for long.." Dimitri looked up at his cousin. What on earth was he talking about. Has he finally lost his mind. "What the hell are you blabbering about now?" Dimitri asked in a monotone voice. "Well you see cousin, you're father inherited the crown from our grandparents. After him, it would have been passed down to you. But since your father is dead, and you're wanted for crimes, it got passed down to my father. If I bump him off, then I get the crown and become ruler. " Vulcan laughed happily. He had lost his mind "so you're gonna kill me, then kill your father just to become ruled? That just might work. But what if you get caught?"Dimitri said, attempting to by more time. Vulcan picked up a wooden stake and twirled it around in his hands "oh I won't. You see I'm going to blame it on a rebellious group of servants." Vulcan started walking towards Dimitri raising the stake "but first I have to take care of you.." Vulcan was just about to pierce the stake into Dimitri's chest when a cold rush of wind blew out all the candles and the room was black. No one could see anything. What was going on? Just then, a single candle came back on and illuminated the room. Dimitri was untied from his chair and the stake was out of Vulcans hand and lay on the ground. Dimitri looked passed Vulcan and his eyes grew wide. Vulcan noticed too and turned his head. His face went pale in horror and shock "how the hell...but your...no this can't be.." Dimitri muttered a simple word that proved that they were both seeing the same thing "...father.." There stood Dimitri's father who just adjudged his suit and said calmly "Vulcan. Take me to see your father.."


	11. Chapter 11

This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Dimitri's father was dead. He'd been burned to death. Dimitri couldn't move. He was frozen to his seat and stood at his father. Vulcan didn't believe it neither. Accept he actually spoke "how the hell are you alive.." Dimitri's father just laughed then turned serious again "take me to your father and I'll explain everything..or do I have to find him myself, Vulcan?" He then turned to his son and smiled "Dimitri. Come here my son." Those seemed to be the words that freed Dimi from his chair. He stood up and walked over to his fathers side. Once beside him, his father placed his arm around Dimi's shoulder "ah it's good to be.." He said proudly. Dimi was still trying to rap his head around the whole situation. His father spoke "well then, looks like I'll have to find them myself..." He started walking towards the door when Vulcan quietly spoke "they're in the main drawing room on the east side of the castle" Dimitri's father nodded and left the room, with his son by his side.

Father and son both approached the tall wooden door. Dimi looked up at his father who seemed to be thinking of he really did want to enter the room filled with people who beloved him to be dead. Apparently he did cause he opened the door smoothly and stepped inside. All the talking that was previously going on in the room ceased. The room had a silence that allowed a pin drop to be heard. Everyone starred at him in disbelief. His brother looked shocked and angry at the same time. "Brother. Your..Alive?!" He said in shock. "Yes I am." Dimitri's father said calmly. Since one spoke, the others decided to as well. Dimitri's grandparents looked at each other "Acrus...how..?" They couldn't even finish their sentence. Acrus just laughed slightly."well...ill explain if you tell me why my son was tied down and about to be staked.." He sound a little pissed. No one wanted to respond right away "well brother... To be honest, he was on trial for your crimes but since you're here.." Dimitri's father cut him off "there will be no trial or anything. Since I have returned, I will be immediately resuming my rule on the throne." Dimitri's grandparents nodded in agreement since it was technically tradition for the eldest to rule, but his uncle wasn't going to give up his hold on the crown right away "alright but first, tell us where you've been..." He said as he motioned for everyone to listen and sit back down. Acrus took an empty chair as well did Dimi. Once everyone was seated he started telling his story of his disappearance.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know what happened. The manor burned down. That part is true.." He looked at his son for a moment "...and my wife and daughter both perished in the flames. I was out in the town on business and had no idea of what was going on at the moment. When I returned back to the manor, I saw the remains of the house, and what I presumed was a team of fire fighters that were dead.." He paused for a moment to let everyone take in that portion of the story "...I searched for Dimitri for about a month. Finally I had given up, being convinced that he was also killed. I then traveled to Russia. There, I managed to stay hidden and work with a small team of mountain hunters. Still in touch with the underworld, I recently received information that a member on my family has been finally found after 'being on the run' for a while. Immediately I knew it was Dimitri. Then I came here to retrieve him and take back my throne." The story seemed to make sense and everyone nodded understanding. Dimitri still had questions for his father but decided it'd be best to ask them later. His grandfather stood up "well, since you are back to stay, perhaps we can clear up this crime talk..." He looked around the room for approval. "Alright well we can just discuss it right here...? " Acrus nodded "my thoughts exactly so I shall explain that. My wife, was in fact a mortal..." He looked at Dimitri and thought if he should tell this or not. He decided that it was time he knew the truth "...you all think that I had two children with her but when I first met her, (a.n-okay it seems that I didn't name his sister or mother so I'll do that now. His sisters name is Gonna be Valentinus and his mothers name is Lisa. His uncles name will be Caius Okay back to the story!) Valentinus was 2 and Lisa was pregnant with Dimi. So technically we had no children together so your accusations are false." Caius rolled his eyes "well if what you say is true, then how are they part vampire Acrus..." The room fell silent once again. Dimi didn't know what to think from what he just heard. "Put two and two together Caius. You're not that dim minded." Acrus stood up and motioned for Dimitri to follow suit. He started walking towards the door to the room "oh and Caius, if you ever plan to have my son killed again, I'll kill you..." Acrus said before opening the door "o expect the kingdom to be placed back under my rule within the hour. " with that he left, with Dimitri following him. Caius looked like he was about to throw the worlds biggest hissy fit. "He can't possibly just take his place again..." (Forgot about the grandparents. Grandmother will be Sisi and grandfather will be Milo) Milo stood up "according to our laws, he can. So, we have no choice. Caius, as of this moment, the crown belongs to your brother." Caius just sighed "I understand..." He then left the room to go find his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Caius walked down the corridor and saw his son, Vulcan, sharing the same shocked look he had. Vulcan approached his father "what happened?" Caius sigh "Acrus is back my son, and there's nothing we can do at the moment. We just have to wait and see what the future holds." "That's not what I ment. What about the crown. Are you still in power?" Vulcan said nervously. He didn't care about the family part of the situation. All he cares about was power. "Your uncle is the new king of the land. He resumed his rule along with his son. Dimitri is the new prince and Acrus, the new king..now Vulcan, I do not want you starting trouble. You are to behave respectively. You are to play nice with them until I tell you to do otherwise. Understood?" Caius said sternly. Vulcan sigh "yes sir." Then continued to make his way down the hall and to his bedroom.

Caius made his way into the throne room where he reluctantly gave up his crown and rule back to his brother. Vulcan did the same as well to Dimitri. Caius and Vulcan were given back their old titles of a duke and Royal nobelsmen. Everything was going fine and smooth until Dimitri approached Vulcan. He pulled him off to the side slightly "Vulcan, give me the keys to the dungeon. " Vulcan didn't budge "why. Just because you're in charge, doesn't mean I'm not head of torture" Dimitri rolled his eyes "I, as your prime, demand you give me the keys to the dungeon this moment." Vulcan looked passed Dimi's shoulder who nodded at him to do as Dimitri said. Vulcan snapped his fingers and a guard appeared holding a ring of keys. Vulcan took the key off the ring and handed it to Dimitri. "Don't get lost. " Vulcan said as Dimitri walked out the door. Two guards accompanied him, since it was protocol to have escorts with the royal family. Dimitri made his way down to the dungeon and unlocked the door. He quickly ran down and stood in front of a cell "Alex" he called out as he quickly undid the lock and pushed open the door. Alex slowly woke up. She had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up "you're alive." She said relieved to see him. Dimitri walked up to her and undid the cuffs around her wrists and ankles "yeah I am. And apparently I'm a prince and my father is the king" "but I thought your father was dead" Alex said brushing dirt off of her clothing "yeah so did I. Now come on. Let's get you out of here and back home" Alex stopped walking "I'm not going anywhere without you" "Alex this isn't up for debate. I don't trust my cousin or uncle and if something does happen, I don't want you to be in the middle of it" Alex huffed "I know your just looking out for me. But we're too far in this together and plus, if I don't keep you in place who will" Dimitri thought for a moment "fine. But if trouble does start up, you're on the first plane home. Agreed?" "Agreed" Alex said happily. They both walked upstairs and Dimitri snuck Alex into his old bedroom with him. Alex say on his bed while Dimi walked around the large room, explaining the situation to here. Alex was happy that Dimitri's father was alive and that he was king again. But there was one question she had, but was too afraid to ask. If Acrus isn't really Dimitri's biological father, when how is he part vampire. Alex decided now wasn't the best time to ask that. Dimitri's voice broke her out of thought. "Alright so here's the plan. In the throne room, I kinda talked about you to my father and told him some stuff. Some stuff true some lies some I just left out. So, imma get you cleaned up a little, then imma take you to meet him" "meet him? Like really soon?" Dimitri nodded "correct. Now I'll go find a female servant to help get you cleaned up, and then I'll get you a change of clothing" he didn't wait for her response before disappearing into the hallway only to come back a few moments later with a young girl about in her mid 20's "Alex this is Ingrid. She's gonna get you cleaned up a bit in the room across the hall" Alex nodded and followed Ingrid into the other room


	13. Chapter 13

(I'm just skipping back wards a little bit)  
Alex looked at what she was told to change into. It was a beautiful black satin knee length dress with small red diamonds aligning the sides of the corset back. The end of the dress had a bit of red lace on the bottom. Over all the dress was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. The maid, Ingrid, smiled "that dress looks lovely on you miss Alex." Alex smiled "thank you. But why did he just have it here?" She asked a bit confused. Ingrid let out a low sigh "before the king officially cut off all ties with the royal family, he visited the castle every now and again. And when they did stay, they stayed for weeks at a time. The room we're actually standing in is princess Valentinus old room. And the dress your wearing is one of her old dresses." Alex left a mix of emotions. Sadness. Happiness. Gratitude. She looked over at Ingrid "even though I never met princess Valentinus, I'm sure she was really cool" she said trying to cheer up Ingrid. "Oh yes she was. Very kind too. She would always help out in the garden. I remember back when the prince was little, she'd help tutor him in his English. They all got along so well.." Alex sat down on the bed and motioned for Ingrid to sit next to her "if you don't mind Ingrid, could you tell me more about Dimitri's family. Whenever I tried. He'd just say the same things. " Ingrid nodded "of course he would. He was never really one to go into detail..."  
"The Royal family is actually quite nice now. But they weren't always like that. Before his majesty married queen Lisa, he used to rule the kingdom under strict law and discipline. He showed no mercy towards the prisoners. If someone went behind his back, trust me, he'd find out. Then he met Queen lisa. She was a wonderful gorgeous women. I saw the king grow into miss Lisa and eventually he married her. She had changed him. He wasn't so strict now. He still was showing no mercy to those who tried to subdue him. Even that changed once little Dimitri was born. Queen Lisa managed to get the king to agree to rule with a fair hand and give everyone a fair trial as well. He was strict when raising Dimitri . Making sure he knew his place and where he stood. He also did the same with Valentinus. But even though the king was under investigation for crimes against law, he never once let his fear get the best of him or his family. " Alex smiled warmly. She know knew a little more about Dimitri's life and a little on his family too. Ingrid came out of her thoughts and back into reality "oh dear. Here I am rambling on about the past when Prince Dimitri is waiting for ya. We should get going" she said standing up straightening out her uniform. Alex stood up as well "yeah. Just let me check my make up" she walked over towards the mirror and touched up the powder on her nose "alright I'm ready" Ingrid opened the door for her and lead her across the hall. She knocked on the door lightly "your highness, miss Alex is ready" they both heard a come in and Ingrid opened the door. She then bowed and left the two alone. Alex entered into Dimi's room and saw him laying on his stomach in bed. She laughed slightly "nice room" Dimitri laughed a little as well "well what were ya expecting. Bats and a coffin" he joked around and he placed his hands together "now, let's get to work before you meet my father"  
(I do not own the picture. It goes to its rightful owner!)


	14. Chapter 14

Dimitri sat up on his bed and waved Alex over. Alex smiled and stood in front of him "what should we start with first?" Dimitri thought for a moment "introduction. I'll lead you into the room, stay behind me a step or by my side. Don't go in front. I'll introduce you and then you'll curtsy. Can you curtsy?" He asked. Alex placed one foot behind the other. Made sure they were flat on the ground, lightly lifted the ends of her dress and bowed. Dimitri lightly clapped his hands. "I'm impressed." Alex blushes slightly "thanks I went to finishing school for a year or two so I do know somethings. " Dimitri nodded "good. It'll come in handy. After you're introduced, you'll say 'it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty' got it?" Alex nodded hesitate. "I think. What if I mess up!?" She said anxious. "Don't worry. I'm keeping it simple. He knows you're not used to any of this. So if you stumble a bit it's okay." Another knock came from the door and Ingrid opened it slightly "excuse me your highness. But you're father is ready for you" Dimi nodded and stood up. "I'll be down in a minute. Thank you Ingrid. That'll be all" ingrid bowed and closed the door. Dimitri walked over to his dresser and pulled out a cubed shaped box "hey Alex, there's a small black key underneath my pillow. Can you hand it to Me?" Alex walked over and got the key from under his pillow and handed it to him "here ya are." Dimi smiled and took the key. He stuck it in the box's lock and turned it. The lid to the box popped opened a little bit. Dimitri pushed the lid up a bit more. Inside is box was a red and black crown. "Can't go down without this on. I'll really be in trouble then" he joked as he placed the crown on his head.

Don't own pic. It belongs to its original owner )

"You have to wear that everywhere?" Alex questioned "whenever I'm not in my room basically. It's a real pain. But anyways we should get going" Alex was getting more and more nervous. Before they left, Dimi took both her hands "relax. You'll be fine. I'll be right beside you okay" Alex felt a little relief "alright. Let's get this over with" Dimi nodded and opened his bedroom door. He guided Alex through the halls and up to the doors of the throne room. "Ready?" He asked. Alex gave a weak nod. "Sure" Dimi placed his hand across her lower back and opened the large door. His father was sitting on the opposite side of the room signing some papers. He looked up and saw Dimitri approching. Acrus handed the papers to a nearby servant and smiled "there you are son. I was about to send another person for you." Dimitri slightly laughed as they approached. "Father, This is Alex." Dimitri gently pushed Alex up a bit. Sh gave a smile and a curtsy and said what she was supposed to. She stood back up and looked at Dimi who just smiled at her. Acrus was about to say something when his brother and his son came in. Caius and Vulcan made their way across the room. "What can I do for you brother?" Acrus said looking over at Caius. Caius gave a quick bow "your majesty, we have an issue." "What kind of issue?" "An issue involving a neighboring clan. It should be discussed in private. " Acrus stood up "nonsense. Dimitri. Come with me. Ingrid, take Alex back to her room for now" Ingrid came over to Alex's side and lead her away and up to her bed room while Dimitri followed his father, uncle and cousin to another room.


	15. Chapter 15

Acrus, Caius, Vulcan, and Dimitri all sat around a table with a few other advisers standing around. "Acrus! How can you just sit around and let the invade us!" "Caius, I will not plan an attack. They have done nothing!" "We've found evidence that they are planning an attack! If you don't wanna defend your people fine but i will!" "You will do no such thing Caius!" Acrus said slamming his hands onto the table. "If the Lupi clan does decide to attack then we will plan a counter attack. But unless that time does happen, we will not use force. Am I understood?" Caius tried to keep his cool "yes your majesty." Acrus nodded and stood up and Dimitri stood up as well "alright. Then I guess we're done here. Come Dimitri" dimitri followed his father back to the throne room.  
Caius punched the wall in frustration "that dam fool! I should be the one in charge. Not him!" Vulcan watched his father pace the room in anger "you heard him, father. The king will only attack the Lupi of they attack first, so all we have to do is get them to attack.." "And how do you expect we get them do do that Vulcan?" Caius said only half listening to his son "we join them. Leave here." Caius stopped his pacing and turned to face his son "actually that's not a bad idea Vulcan. Here, we are barley getting by. But the Lupi clan, we can easily over throw the king.." "..and reclaim the crown.." Vulcan added. "It's perfect! I'm so glad I thought of it." Caius said sitting down and placing his feet on the table. Vulcan raised his eyebrow. Was his father for real right now. Vulcan came up with the idea, not Caius. Caous turned his head "now be a good son and go fetch me something to drink." Vulcan just looked at his father dumbfounded "Are you kidding me?" "Are you deaf boy?! I said go!" Caius snapped. Vulcan jumped a little then left. He just went up to his room.

Back at the throne room, Dimitri was talking to his father. "So, where did you meet this girl Dimitri." Acrus asked his son. "Oh uh back in London. She lived in the town. We sorta ran into each other." Acrus nodded "invite her back down here." "What?" "Invite her back downstairs." Dimitri stood up "okay. I'll uh be right back." Dimitri went back up stairs to the room. He knocked on the door. Alex opened up the door and smiled "how'd that go?" Dimitri shrugged "like usual. Bunch of arguing. But that's beside the point. Come on. We're going back down stairs." "Oh okay." "Relax. I'll take ya for a walk in the garden. I know how much you like flowers" Alex stepped out the the room and Dimitri closed the door behind her "then, after that, how about I show you around the town." "Sounds good to me." "Alright but first, I gotta get something out of my room." Dimitri went across the hallway. And Alex followed. Dimitri closed the door behind them and locked it with a smirk on his face. "Why'd you lock the door." Alex said smiling. "Don't question me. " Dimi said pulling her closer, kissing her neck. "Hmm you smell good." "Are you referring to my perfume or my in general." "Both.." Dimi said still kissing her neck. "Stop it Dimi" Alex said, playfully laughing. "Make me." Dimi said pushing her gently against the wall. "I'm serious Dimitri. Last time you did this you bit me so stop it." Alex said sounding more serious, and pushing Dimi back. Dimitri gave up "fine. Let's go" "I thought you needed to get something?" Dimi shook his head. "Nope. I just wanted to get you in here" "you're unreal ya know that?" "Yep." Dimi smiled, opening the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Out in the garden, Alex was amazed at all the gorgeous flowers. Her favourite were the maroon roses and the purple lilies. "I thought lilies where only blue" Alex commented "they are. Where you live." Dimitri said picking one and placing it in her hair. "There, it looks even more beautiful" Alex smiled and looked down at the path. "How is you're uncle and cousin doing?" "What do ya mean?" "Well just yesterday they where King and the prince and now.." "Now they're back to being the duke and a noble men or something of that nature I presume." "So no more of your cousin trying to kill ya?" "I hope so." Alex let out a giggle and Dimi gave a small laugh. They walked together in silence for about ten minutes. Alex had been working up the courage and trying to find the right words to ask a question that had been burning in her mind. "Hey, sorry if this is too straight forward and everything but how are you taking this?" "What do you mean?" Dimitri said nonchalant. "I mean. Everything. Being back here, having your title and crown back and, finding out that your father is alive" to be honest, Dimitri hadn't really given much thought to it. Sure he had some suspicions but nothing to badly. "I guess I hadn't really thought of it" he admitted a bit embarrassed. "I mean sure it's great to not have your family be trying to kill ya and true, finding out that my father is still alive is a big surprise, but over all, I don't know. I guess I kinda always knew something wasn't right or somethings just don't add up. I've sorta had a hint of denial all this time." "Denial? That's what you're going with? No questions? Just denial?" Alex said crossing her arms. "Yes. Denial. Didn't you have denial when your parents died?" "Yeah I did, for a month maybe. Same with my brother. But ya know, life goes on and sooner or later you just kinda learn to accept some things Dimitri.." "Look, Alex, we obviously come from two different uprisings. I was taught to just go with the flow. No questions asked. But I can tell you where raised to believe that hope can change somethings. Just like all mortals. They all believe that hope is a real thing. To believe in such made up things is kinda pathetic and pointless" Dimitri did not realize that he had said that last line out loud. When he realized it, it was too late. He looked at Alex's face, which was red and slightly puffy. Her eyes looked like they had begun watering but she was trying to hide it. "Alex I didn't mean-" instead of hearing him try and defend what he said, Alex just pushed him off to the side and stormed inside. Ingrid was waiting inside the door and helped her find her way back to her bedroom. Ingrid knew something was wrong with Alex, but it wasn't her place to ask.

Meanwhile outside.  
Dimitri could not believe he had just said that. For one, he was part mortal himself, and two, his girlfriend (or so he hoped) was full on mortal. How could he say that! Why did he say that. As he was lost in his thoughts, Vulcan had Approached Dimi. Apparently Dimi didn't hear Vulcan calling his name so he tapped his shoulder. Dimitri jumped out of his thoughts and turned around and faced his cousin "oh. It's just you. What do you want Vulcan?" Dimitri was not in the mood to deal with his cousins bullshit. "I just wanted to know why Alex is upset. That's all" Vulcan knew why. He had heard everything they had said. "It's nothing that concerns you." "My my, you're snippy today. But if you don't want to inform me on why the lady is upset, perhaps you could inform me of her family. " Dimitri started to wonder a bit on what his cousin was getting at. "Her parents died when they're plane was lost at sea and her brother..." He didn't say that reason. "Her brother what?" "He uh died..." "Oh, but how. Surely you must know...perhaps you did it Dimitri. " Dimitri's head shot up and he glared at his cousin. With that motion and expression, Vulcan knew he was right "I was right! You did kill her brother. Does she know?" Vulcan was beaming with excitement. He finally had something he could use against Dimitri. "No she doesn't. And she won't. I swear Vulcan, if you speak a word of this to anyone, I will personally see to it that you'll be killed. " "I've never seen you this upset over one little human. You must really want to impress her. But you know as well as I that you can't keep this little secret forever..Dimi.." Vulcan laughed quietly as he walked away, back into the castle leaving Dimitri in the garden alone with his thoughts once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Up in her room sat Alex. She was upset but she did have some understanding where Dimitri was coming from. She just needed to be alone for a bit. She was just about to lay down for a bit when a small knock came from her door. She wondered who it could be. When she opened it she was a little shocked. Vulcan was stand there. "Hello Miss Alex. I was wondering if you where okay after what happened with Dimitri" Vulcan had never really talked to Alex in person. Or if he did, she never really listened until now. Vulcan had a thicker accent than Dimitri. No doubt due to the fact he has lived in Romania his whole life and hadn't needed to hide his accent. "I'm fine" Alex said not trusting Vulcan at all. "Nonsense. No gentlemen would talk to a lady like that. So please, I want to know if you're okay. Can I come in and we can...chat.." It was some thing about Vulcan that made her agree. She stepped aside and Vulcan entered her room bowing slightly as he entered. Vulcan sat on the edge of the bed and patted next to him for her to come and sit down. Alex did. "So, tell more about yourself _draga_..." 'What the hell was a draga?' Alex thought. She heard Dimitri say it every now and again but never really thought any thing of it. "Before I do that, can you tell me what draga means?" She asked Vulcan who laughed a bit "it's just a way of saying darling or dear in Romanian. Now, I'm interested in you." Alex felt a bit weird with how he worded that but she still told him about herself, including her brother and what happened to him and on how she met Dimitri. Vulcan put on a grand show of emotions. Reacting with gasps and awes "and do you know what happened to you're brother Alex?" Alex shook her head no "and as far as the police are concerned, Dimitri is Max." Vulcan shook his head. "Well if you'd like, hearing you're story gave me an idea on what could have happened to him. Would you like to hear it.." Vulcan started leaning down closer to Alex. Before Alex could respond Dimitri answered for her "no she wouldn't. What are you doing in here Vulcan" his voice was strict and harsh. Vulcan let out a low laugh. "Just checking In on the lady. As any true gentleman would" Vulcan gave a smirk and Dimitri gave a low growl. He walked over her Alex and pulled her up "leave her alone Vulcan. I mean it" Vulcan stood up "oh Dimitri. When will you realize that you can't get involved with humans. The only good human is a drained human." And with that comment, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Dimitri gave a sigh of relief and hugged Alex. "Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear. Alex nodded that she was okay. "I don't want you talking to him anymore. Alright..." Alex didn't understand "why? He was just trying to see if I was okay" "no he wasn't. He was trying to claim you." "Claim me?" Alex was just getting more and more confused. "Yes claim you.." By that time, Dimitri and Alex where sitting on the bed. "When a vampire claims someone, it marks the person. It's kinda like how humans get married they seal it with a kiss and ring. To claim someone, a vamp has to bite someone and infuse their venom into that persons blood stream. When I bit you, I didn't do that. And he knows that I didn't." "And how'd you know he was planning on doing that?" Alex said not bothered by what dimi was saying. "Because i just did okay. When he was here I noticed his fangs out. And he was moving closer to you for a reason. Just trust me Alex." Alex sighed. She knew that he probably had a point. "Just promise me you'll stay away from him. I don't want you getting hurt" Dimitri said looking at Alex with puppy dog eyes. "Fine" she said, smiling. Dimitri leaned in towards her ear and whispered "plus, I'm the only one who can claim you." He then kissed her neck making Alex giggle. Dimitri started nibbling at her neck, his fangs coming out slightly but he ignored it. Alex felt the ends of his fangs against her neck. "Don't get any ideas pretty boy" she said softly. Dimitri layed down beside her "awe you don't wanna take a risk Alex" "I have taken that risk before. Remember" Alex said as Dimitri played with a lose strand of her hair. "Yeah. I do." Alex was about to respond when there was a small knock on the door. They both say up "come in" Alex said. The door opened and Ingrid walked in and bowed" forgive the intrusion you're highness" she said referring to Dimitri "..but the king requests the presence of yourself and miss Alex in his study" Alex and Dimitri both looked at each other for a moment then back at Ingrid. "Alright we'll be right down. Thank you Ingrid. You're dismissed." Dimitri said. Ingrid bowed and left the room. "Wonder what he wants.." Alex said standing up. Dimitri stood next to her and walked up to the door, opening it "well I guess we'll find out...shall we.."


	18. Chapter 18

Acrus was waiting at his desk. He was thinking to himself about his son. _''A human...a human...Dimitri With a human... Well the girl is nice. Not used to our ways of course but she'll learn. Now trying to convince the council to allow a human to be with a vampire. A prince vampire too. I don't think that Dimitri is planning on claiming her. Perhaps I can convince him later tonight...'_ A small knock brought him back from his thoughts. He sat up straight in his chair and appeared to be professional "enter" he said in a deep voice. Dimitri opened the door and walked into the study with Alex not to far behind him. "You called for me father." Dimitri said approching the desk, leading Alex next to him. "Yes. I call you and Alex here because tonight is the bloods moon ball..." Acrus turned his head towards Alex. "Alex, Dimitri will explain what that later.." Alex remained silent but nodded that she understood. Acrus them turned his attention back to his son "Dimitri. You will be required to be seen dancing with the princess of our fellow clans. It is just for show. But we must keep up appearances." Dimitri nodded "yes sir. Understood." Alright then. You guys can go then." Acrus said pulling over the stack of papers he had been working on previously. Dimitri and Alex bowed and left.  
They went back to Dimitri's room and layed down on his bed together "so. Who is this princess that I have to see you dance with." Dimitri laughed a bit "her name is felicity. She's part of a fellow vampir clan who had helped us a lot is passed years. We have a strong connection with them. Don't worry it's just one dance." "Yeah but. It's just.." "What...is Alex jealous?" "I'm not jealous! It's just another girl. No girl wants to see her boyfriend dancing with another girl let alone a princess..." Alex said her voice becoming softer. Alex sat up on the edge of the bed. Dimitri propped himself up on one arm. "Hey. Listen. I love you. And only you. This is just a one time thing. Alright." He said looking into her eyes to make sure she understood what he was saying. Alex sighed "you mean it?" "Of course I do" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Alex kissed him back. "So, what is this blood moon ball?" Alex asked layed back down. "Not important at the moment." Dimitri said moving down to kiss her again. He started kissing her cheek. His kissing moved down and he started kissing her neck. Alex laughed cause he always ended up doing this. She could tell his fangs where coming out. They had been more noticeable lately. All of a sudden Alex was pulled from her thoughts from a sharp pain on her neck. She knew exactly what it was. Dimitri had bitten her again. She usually lets him drink from her once a month to keep his cool but lately she's seen him drink a lot more. Whether it be just for show around the other vamps or because his thirst was growing. Alex tried to relax but it was kinda hard when your vampire boyfriend decides to bite you without warning. "..dimi..Dimitri...you're hurting m-me.." Dimitri was biting harder than usual and it was really hurting her. She tried pushing him off but he was a lot stronger. "Dimitri! Get off me!" She yelled, the pain in her neck started to become a burning sensation on top of shooting pain. Alex could feel herself becoming light headed and her vision began to darken and narrow slightly. It was then when Dimitri came back to reality and got off of Alex. "Oh shit!" He yelled. "Bout time ya dumbass.." Alex said as she attempted to sit up Dimitri gently pushed her back down "stay down. And stay here. I'll be right back." He said before he got up off the bed and started heading for the door. "Wipe you're mouth." Alex said before he left. Dimitri looked over at his dresser mirror and saw he had a line of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He quickly wipes his mouth on his sleeve, staining it a burgundy red colour. He quickly left the room and Ingrid returned a few moments later caring a tray of water and a cool cloth. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted Alex's head with the cool cloth "are you feeling alright miss Alex." Ingrid said in a calm tone of voice. "Yes I'm fine. Is Dimitri still in panic mode?" She asked taking a sip of the water "oh he'll be fine. Don't you worry. The king used to be that way whenever this happened to his wife. Just rest for. A Couple of hours and drink lots of water and you'll be fine." Ingrid started patting Alex's neck wound. Alex winced in pain a bit. Once all the blood was wiped away, Ingrid placed a bandage over the wound "ooh, his majesty did leave a rather large mark ma'am" "that's fine. Can you tell him to come in here then. He's probably worrying like hell" Ingrid nodded and left the room. Dimitri entered not a moment later "Alex I'm so sorry!" His expression looked like he had just made the biggest regret of his life. "Shut up and come here idiot" she called him over. He hesitated a bit before he sat next to her. Alex took his hand and layed her head against his shoulder "relax. I'm fine Dimitri. Calm down. Alright" Dimitri took a deep breath and smiled back. "Still I feel bad. I should have more control-" "hey! I said shut up. Let's just sit here. I'm fine. You're calming down. We got a whole till the ball. So why don't we just sit here together and you explain what this blood moon ball is. Alright" Dimitri kissed her fore head "alright"


	19. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74a3278eabc8dcf92f3d23c8f21c505"It was the evening of the blood moon ball. The blood moon ball is a tradition that occurs once every 100 years. It's to re-establish the bonds and alliances between the different clans. Special dances took place to show peace between them and all royal personal where to be present. Dimitri walked with Alex by his side down to the ball room. They were both dressed up well for the occasion. Alex picked out burgundy coloured dress that had black and white stripped frills at the end of the dress as well as in the ends of the sleeves. It also had a white frill like corset stitch running the abdomen section of it. She accessorized it with thigh high black books and tan coloured thigh high socks. A hat with yellow and red ribbons also went with the outfit./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px 0px 1121px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="ab777f4318c1f4a8bca51905d5888331" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc2c4b4f889850abcc032cbc8836111"(I Don't own the pic!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4656f51dc73466fca993a3cce5f7ccae"Dimitri had to wear his royal attire. It was a long charcoal coloured trench coat and matching pants. The coat had golden trim and collar on it. He also wore white gloves and boots. He also had his crown on./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px 0px 1091.42px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="62199bb9a4096facb399230b25ac9461" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78f793dea0d999bf45354c0abe4ba8a"(I don't own the pic)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Vulcan had on a deep navy blue jacket on along with white pants. The jacket had a white collar and grey trim on it. He looked totally different from before. Usually him and Dimitri wore casual clothing but not today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="94f54af0ff2b4c336727323c2a71fd95" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351478fdea1b127c672f709063d32d26"(I don't own the picture)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31f143c92caacc73a32230c4c9ad9c5"Alex felt under dressed compared to the others but dimi assured her that she looked fine. He also said that him and Vulcan had to dress like that because they held very high positions of power. As they entered the room, Alex was overwhelmed by all the people there. And they where all vampires or wolves in human form. Alex stopped in her tracked starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. But who wouldn't? You're just the only human in a room surrounded by vampires. Dimi gave her hand a small squeeze "your fine. No one will touch you. They know that you're with me." Alex gave a small nod still not convinced. Dimitri lead her over to a wall. While there, some other people approached Dimitri and started to chat with him in Romanian. Alex could understand some of what they where talking about. After about ten minutes of them chatting, they bowed and walked away. After they left, Dimitri turned to Alex. "They were part of felicity's Entourage. They where informing me that she has arrived and that our dance is set to start when she enters." Alex sighed "you sure this is just for show? That's it?" Dimitri nodded "it's mostly for show." "Mostly? Why only mostly?" Alex knew there was something that Dimitri wasn't tell her. "Okay fine. It holds some meaning. After we dance, we have to kiss. The kiss is to symbolize the bond between our two covens" Alex knew it. "Fine. Whatever" she said a bit irritated. "If it helps, we won't be the only dance couple who has to do it. Others will be out dancing with us and they'll have to do the same thing." That didn't make Alex feel better at all. She was about to say something in response when the large ball room doors opened up. Everyone went quiet as princess felicity entered. Alex was taking in her appearance. Wavy flowing white hair, smooth pale skin, eyes the colour of a pale ocean. Her figure was a perfect hour glass form. The dress she has on completely complemented her figure. A white corset halter top, black lace my frills running down it to make her small waist look even smaller. A black tutu like bottom of the dress hugged her hips perfectly. She wore black satin gloves and black knee high boots with thigh high stockings underneath. When she walked, it was so intriguing to Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="1c2b0d898137cf7942b8d8b5b7e73122" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6458dae73c28874e08f01cdd9ec8fb6d"( I don't own the pic)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5251e21e7986ea960c378ace9ba47764"The other dance couples began to take to the floor. Dimitri let go of Alex's hand and started towards the center of the dance floor to meet felicity. They both bowed to one another. Alex keep a sharp eye on the both of them. She jumped when a small tap was felt on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Vulcan "my dear lady, would you do me the honour of being my dance partner." He extended his hand to her. "Dimitri said I shouldn't take to you" Alex said shifting her focus back to felicity and Dimitri but Vulcan wasn't giving up thy easily. "It's just one dance. You see, I have failed to find someone. And you look so ravishing tonight." Alex knew he wasn't going to give up. She sigh "fine. But no funny business. Understood" Vulcan smiled and escorted Alex out to the dance floor. The couple stood next to the royal couple. Alex met Dimitri's eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. She felt bad for going against his wishes. But he did lie to her about the blood moon ball. The music started up and the couples began to turn and dance with the music. Surprisingly, the dance wasn't as hard as Alex expected it to be. "You know my lady.." Vulcan started "...if you're uncomfortable with the kiss at the end, we don't have to do it.." Alex was relived that she didn't have to kiss Vulcan. As she thought about it, she came to realize that Dimitri was kissing someone else. So why shouldn't she. It was the tradition right? So why shouldn't she honour it. "Oh no. It's alright. I'm fine with it. It's part of the tradition." Vulcan merely nodded and turned Alex. The music began to slow down. The kiss was coming up soon. She looked off to the side and saw the other couples leaning into once another. She turned her attention back to Vulcan and they began to lean into one another. Before she noticed it, they were kissing and she was enjoying it? She didn't know if she was enjoying the kiss, or enjoying the fact that the dance had ended. Once they broke away from each other, Vulcan said in a hushed tone "you know, they have to stand together for the rest of the night. " "no I didn't know that.." Just another thing Dimitri didn't tell her. "Well, if you'd like, I could accompany you for the evening." Alex shrugged "sure why not." She was starting to get annoyed. As the night progressed, Vulcan introduced her to others people of high status. He also introduced her to his father. They both seemed fairly nice but they did stick to tradition very closely. Every now and then Dimitri and Alex would exchange glances to one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7018d7225df315515612164ec7003ae8"The evening finally ended and Alex was upstairs in her room brushing out her hair. She had changed into her pajamas. A knock came from her door. She opened it and was dumbfounded at who was on the other side. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Princess felicity...what can I do for you.."/p 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728d18bba76a7e3a68b37e03b39ce694"Felicity smiled "hello Alex. My I come in" alex was unsure. Should she say yes? Should she say no? She just stepped aside "thank you" felicity said as she entered. "Yeah uh no problem. Is there anything I can help you with?" Alex said not really sure if what to do or say. "I just wanted to talk to you." Felicity said as she sat down on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. She motioned for Alex to sit in front of her on the bed. "Oh. About what?" "I'd just like to know more about you. Dimitri told me some about you." "Oh really? Like what?" "Nothing to personal. But I just want to tell you something" Alex pondered what it could be. The vibe that she had gotten from felicity was kind. Not to personal. But kind. "I want you to stay away from the prince." Felicity straight up said without hesitation. Her time had changed from nice and inviting for harsh and strict. Alex was a bit shocked from her comment. "Ummm what?" Was all a he could manage to say. "I want you to stay away from the prince" the princess repeated. "In fact, I want you to leave. Go home mortal. Dimitri and I are bound to be together. It's only a matter of time and you'll just get in the way" felicity'S voice sounded threatening. Alex didn't know how to respond. "I want you gone Alex. By tomorrow evening. And if you're not. I'll kill you. Understood?" All Alex could do was nod her head giving off very little emotion. Felicity stood up and left the room without another word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c97ca5725db6a4d4c0caaf65982f2d7"Alex layed back on the bed and let out a soft cry. It wasn't really a cry though. More like a sigh. She knew felicity was right. She didn't belong there. She belonged back home in her tiny house. There are people back there who needed her. Aren't they? No there wasn't. She thought. Her parents are gone, her brother is gone. Everything she had. Gone. She didn't have friends. She didn't have family. All she had was Dimitri and she was losing him. But there was someone else she thought she had. Vulcan. No matter what happened, it seemed as if he was there. And that's who she needed to find. She jumped up from the bed, changed clothing and left the bed room. She looked up and down all the corridors. She finally found him out side in the garden. "Vulcan!" She said happily and approached him. Vulcan gave her a warm smile. "Good evening Alex." "I wanted to talk to you. If you weren't busy that is" "nonsense. Come on. We can talk while we walk" he said as he gave her his arm. Alex happily took it. They started walking down the long garden path. "So. What did you want to talk about." Vulcan said breaking the short break of silence between them. "Well earlier when I told you about that happened to my brother, you said you had a theory on what happened to him. I was wondering if you still remember it" Vulcan of course remembered it. "Hmm..I don't think I do. But I'll try to remember it." Alex smiled. "Alright then. Can you tell me more about-" "about Dimitri and the princess?" Vulcan said knowing that was what was bothering her. Alex nodded "yeah. It's been bugging me all night." "Well, as much as I hate to tell you, they're bound to be married." "That's what she said." "She came to you?" Vulcan said surprised. "Yeah. She said she wanted me gone. And if I don't go, she said she'll kill me." Vulcan listened taking what she was saying in. "And you don't want to go home?" Alex shook her head no. "I don't have anything or anyone to go home to." "Do you want to go home though?" Alex hadn't thought of that. She was home sick. But she didn't want to go home, alone. "I want to go home, but I don't have a reason." "I can come with you" Vulcan said out of the blue. "What?" Alex said not expecting that answer. " well if you're missing your home, we can go visit it. Me and you. What do you say?" Alex did want to go home. But with Vulcan? "What about Dimitri?" "Oh never mind him. He's to busy with the princess to be bothered. We can leave in the morning if you'd like.." Alex thought for a moment. "Yeah! Let's go!" She said excited. Vulcan just smiled. "Alright. I'll take care of the arrangements and why don't you go get some rest." He said as they approached the castle doors. Alex nodded and eagerly went up to her room. She was to excited to sleep. But she was more excited about getting back at Dimitri for lying to her about the princess. She eventually drifted off into sleep/p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8157d3579ab8c589265beb88e1df4c"Vulcan walked into his fathers study with a pleased grin. "Change of plans father." Caius layed down his paper into his desk and eyed his son. "This better not be a waste of time boy.." "It's not I assure you. Instead of leaving the clan, why not just make it hell." Caius leaned in a bit, intrigued. "You find a way of making the Kings life hell. I got Dimitri's life." "And what, do tell, are you planning on doing." "Stealing his girlfriend. I'm making Alex fall for me." Caius expression instantly fell. "Really. That's your plan. To steal a mortal women? God you're pathetic boy! Get out of here now! You disappoint me Vulcan." That hurt Vulcan. Just once can't his father be proud of him. Just once. That was all he was asking. He left his fathers study and walked up to his room. He slumped on to the edge of his bed and groaned. "Well fine. Fuck you." He said going over the conversation. He layed down and slowly drifted into sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff1712cf0372facad7616785c861ad7"-morning-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac5a81c68bca5b24098e227d8076891"A small knock came to the door. Alex, who had been up for sometime now, answered it. "Good morning Alex" Alex was greated by a warm smile and a rose from Vulcan. "Hello Vulcan" she happily took the rose. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as they walked down the corridor. Alex nodded "yeah. But shouldn't I tell Dimitri?" "I've already taken care of it. I've also prepared a car to take us to the air port." Alex nodded "alright."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553ec496a210df04c80a62f1cd4ad2c2"-time skip till airport-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alex looked out the window. She was more than nervous. She had been ignoring her nerves. Vulcan placed his hand over hers "relax. It's fine. Nothing's bad gonna happen" Alex took a deep breath and tried to relax. The plane started moving. Alex laughed a bit, trying to get rid of her nerves. "Just take a nap." "I can't!" Alex snapped. She was having a panic attack. Vulcan decided to take Matters into his own hands. He turned Alex's head towards his owns and put her to sleep with his powers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-plane has landed-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey wake up." Vulcan said gently pushing Alex's shoulder. Alex stirred awake. "Mhmm are we there?" She said stretching her arms out. "Yes. We just landed. Come on" he said helping her up. They existed the plane and went through customs. Vulcan called a car that drove them to Alex's house. "You're house is lovely" Vulcan commented. "Thanks." Alex said as she quickly unlocked the door. Once they where inside, Alex seemed over joyed to be home. "Wow. Feels like I haven't been here in forever." Vulcan was just standing around observing Alex's reaction as she walked around her house. "Wow. Thanks Vulcan. This was great. I owe ya" Alex said hugging Vulcan tightly. And to his surprise, he found himself hugging her back./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8edc6e1bbd513d72c7991bff65c7c6"- later that evening-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alex was unpacking her bag when her phone fell out onto her bedroom floor. She had completely forgotten it was there. 20 missed calls. "Fuck" Dimitri had completely blown up her phone. She decided it was best to call him back. The phone had only rung once before Dimitri picked up "oh my god Alex! Where are you!" His voice sounded worried and panicked. "Relax. I'm home. With Vulcan." "Why the fuck did you go there! And with him!" He was practically yelling. Alex felt bad but she hadn't lied. After a moment of thinking, she let him have it! "You know what?! I did nothing wrong! I came home because I wasn't need there nor did I belong. You've done nothing but lie to me Dimitri and I've had it. I was just your little side hoe! Vulcan told me that you and felicity are bound to be married so why bother try! Vulcan has been nice to me since the moment I met him. Sure he seemed a little off but whatever. You know what, don't bother calling me! I hope you're happy with miss little princess." She hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. Vulcan had heard the whole conversation and opened her bedroom door. "Hey, you alright draga?" He said sitting next to her on the bed. "You probably heard so you should know.." Vulcan picked up her phone and placed it on the night stand. He put his arm around Alex and pulled her in. Surprisingly Alex didn't stop him. She looked up at him. "You're alright Vulcan. A little rough around the edges. But alright." Vulcan smiled and lifted her head towards his. Before Alex could stop him, she found them kissing again, this time. She really didn't mind./p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d0f0b3ec355d7aa2f2892fac58cb794"-back at the castle-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dimitri layed on his bed. What the hell had gotten into Alex he thought. Vulcan was feeding her lies. Him and felicity aren't to be married. Hadn't she learned anything. Vulcan lies like its second nature. Sure he had feelings for felicity but they where just friend feelings nothing more. He knew what he had to do. Find out what Vulcan was planning. He hurried to Vulcans room. A giant pile of papers sat on his bed. As quick as he could, he looked through them. "Lupi." All the papers where about the Lupi. He continued to rummage through them trying to find anything else. "Hello Dimitri." Dimitri nearly jumped out of his skin. With a deep breath he turned around. "Hello Caius. " caius casually approached Dimitri "what are you looking for in my sons room?" He said leaning over looking at all the papers. "There's nothing in here I'm afraid. So why don't you just be on your way" Caius said in an almost treating voice. "I know you and Vulcan are up to something. And imma find out what it is." Caius had an devious smirk on his face. "Oh dear nephew. If you were smart, you would be leave well enough alone. I hate too see you get hurt.." Dimitri gave a low growl and stormed out of the room. Alex would have to wait for now. He needed to expose Caius and Vulcan so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Tell the one person who had more power over any one else in the kingdom. His father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3c9a329b8a2a0eb8d07140606ffca0d"Acrus was talking to some of his advisers in his study when Dimitri burst through the doors. "Father! I must speak to you this moment." Acrus waved his advisers away. They all bowed and left with out hesitation. Once they were alone he smiled at his son "what can I do for you, son?" "I think Vulcan and Caius are planning to over throw you." Acrus remained quiet for a moment then started laughing loudly "of course they are. Son sit down." Dimitri sat in one of the leather chairs. "I know Caius and Vulcan are planning against me. A lot of people are. It's just what happens when a king is in power. Think of it as a rebellion." "But aren't you worried that-" his father cut him off "yes I'm worried but think about it. They have no one to stand with them" Dimitri couldn't believe his father. "They're working with the Lupi. And I have proof". That caught the Kings attention. "What's your proof Dimitri." "I was looking through Vulcan's room and found these papers just thrown everywhere! And Vulcan fled the castle. And he took Alex with him" "Alex? Why on earth would she leave. And with Vulcan?" Dimitri was up and pacing the floor at that time. "Because. Vulcan was feeding her lies and I don't know I guess she believed him. And I'm pretty sure Alex dumped me over the phone or she's planning on it." Acrus just sat there and listened to his son's story. "Sit down Dimitri. I'll tell you a story about your mother." Dimitri sat back down but couldn't help but thinking what his mother had to do with his situation. "You are son, your mother and I always fought. And she always would threaten to leave me. And sometimes she did. The one time she left and I found out she was staying with a friend. A male friend. Of course I thought the worst but she came back to me. Every thing was fine. Turns out nothing was wrong and it was just in my imagination. You see what I mean?" Dimitri laughed a small bit "no offense dad but how is this supposed to help me?" Acrus sighed "what I mean is that this is just a little bump in your relationship. Just wait. She'll come back" Dimitri sat back in his chair and just nodded. One way or another, he was going to get Alex back/p 


	23. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d6ef25a780f98b159cf4492f2f0cc8"-Alex's house-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaaad1cafef05834a29d30d56bfcf86f"Alex pushed Vulcan back into the bed. Vulcan just stared at her "is something wrong?" Alex nodded her head. "Uh yes! I just kissed another dude when my boyfriend is half way across the continent" she rolled her eyes and had a hint of sarcasm. "You didn't seem to care a few moments ago." Vulcan commented, returning the sarcasm. "That's because I didn't realize what I was doing dumbass." 'What is wrong with this girl..' Vulcan thought '..where all mortals this complicated?' "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Alex's voice broke Vulcan from his own thoughts. He looked at her with an odd face "huh?" Alex rolled her eyes an repeated herself "I asked why you offered to bring me here." "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean Vulcan." Vulcan just shrugged "because I wanted to be a gentleman" "bull shit. That is a load of bullshit. So tell me. The truth." Vulcan remained silent but kept his eyes on her. Alex started rambling off ideas, all of which got a reaction from Vulcan. But one statement was especially truthful. One Vulcan had been avoiding. "So I was right." "Shut up." Vulcan said, standing up with his back to Alex, who just let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe it. The only reason you came all the way to London...is to rebel against your father. Unreal. You're unreal." "No it's not like that Alex." "Then what. Is it?! You know what I don't wanna know. Get out" "what!" Vulcan said confused. "You heard me! I said get out!" Alex shouted. Vulcan didn't say anything. He just stood up made his way to the door and felt. Without another word. From upstairs he could hear Alex talking loudly to herself in frustration. Vulcan walked outside and pulled his hood up over his eyes and head and started making his way down town. Or just any where in general. Everything seemed different over here. No one seemed pay him any attention which was different from him. And he kinda liked that feeling. The feeling that he could walk peacefully with out the worry and fear that people would notice him. As he walked, he took in the sights of the town and looked at the people. They seemed nice. Friendly. Vulcan was looking at this beautiful grand church. It had beautiful stain glass windows that had colorful glass. He decided to go check out the interior when he ran into a familiar face. Van helsing. The slayer he hired to kill his cousin. "I thought I told you to stay away from my town." Helsing said pulling Vulcan up to his feet rather roughly. "So why are you back." Vulcan rolled his eyes "don't worry. I'm not here to cause trouble slayer. I came here to return Alex home. Now leave me alone." Vulcan started walking away but was forcefully pulled back by helsing. "You're not going anywhere. We had an agreement. First you're cousin now you." "Wait what! Dimitri is here?!" Helsing nodded. "Saw the dam boy stalking the woods. Listen you and him better get out of here. If I see either of you again, you'll both regret it." "Oh bite me helsing." Vulcan said before running towards the woods. What the hell was Dimitri doing back here? He thought as he ran. He soon found Dimi standing in what looked like an old cement platform. It was old, cracked and most of it had crumbled away. Dimitri stood in the middle of it looking beyond pissed. "Where is she Vulcan." Vulcan could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't kidding it around. "Relax. She's back at her house." He said, approaching his cousin with extreme caution. "Why did you bring her back here." "She seemed homesick." Vulcan was keeping his answered short and to the point. He took another step towards his cousin and instantly regretted it. Dimitri had him by the throat and slammed him into the crumbled decaying cement. "What the hell did you tell her." "I have no idea what you mean Demetrius." Dimi tightened his grip on Vulcans neck. "I'm not playing around Vulcan. Now what did you tell her about Felicity..." Vulcan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off buy a sound a gun clicking. Both Dimi and Vulcan turned their heads and saw Alex. Standing there with a gun pointed at them. "Alex. What are you doing..and where did you get a gun from?" "Helsing. He came to my house after he ran into you Vulcan. Now one of you is lying and One of you is going to tell me..." Dimi lightened his grip just a bit "Alex. Put the gun down and we talk about this later." Alex clicked the gun again "no! Not later. Now. I'm sick of the lies and I'm sick of the secrets. So the truth. Now!".../p 


	24. Chapter 24

Vulcan and Dimitri exchanged looks for a moment. Dimitri let Vulcan go. Vulcan got to his feet and rubbed his neck where Dimitri held him down. "Now which of you is lying." Alex repeated. Neither cousins spoke. "You're not gonna shoot us Alex. I know you." Vulcan said with a smug look. "Oh you think you know me huh?" "Yeah I do." Alex smirked and fired the gun at his leg. "You wanna rethink that statement?" Vulcan fell to the ground in pain. Blood was streaming from where the bullet had gone. "You're crazy." He said trying to stand back up but failed. "I know. Now. You wanna tell me the truth or do I have to shoot you both." Vulcan stayed quiet. Along with Dimitri. Alex simply reloaded the barrel. "Alright fine! It was me. I was the one that lied to you." Vulcan called out when he noticed Alex getting ready to point the gun at him again. "Dimitri never lied to you. He just left certain truths out. To protect you. I can see how much good that did." Alex was relieved to know the truth but a little ashamed that she had shot her boyfriends cousin. She looked next to Vulcan for Dimitri. But he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around herself and jumped when she heard his voice come from behind her. "I told you I didn't lie. Now hand me the gun Alex. " Alex did as he said and handed over the gun. Dimitri, without hesitation, unloaded it and threw it into the woods. Alex looked down at the ground embarrassed and ashamed. Dimitri gently raised her head. "Are you mad at me?" Alex asked in a hushed tone. "No I'm not. I'm just happy that you're okay." Alex gave a weak smile. She then looked over to Vulcan who still seemed to be in pain. "Is he gone be okay?" "Yeah he'll be fine. I'll take him back to the house." Alex nodded as Dimitri walked over to his cousin and helped him stand up. They all three slowly made their back to Alex's house. Dimitri and layed Vulcan down onto the couch and followed Alex upstairs to her bedroom. They both say on the edge on the bed. Neither saying a word to each other. After what seemed like forever, Alex broke the silence. "She came to me. Felicity." Dimitri looked up "what did she say?" "She said that I better stay away from you." She left out some other parts to, not wanting to repeat them. Dimitri out his arm around her shoulder and Alex rested her head on his shoulder. "You want to know something." Dimitri said looking down at her. "What?" Alex said glancing up. "Felicity is to marry a prince. A former prince. Vulcan." "Vulcan? Why?" "Because. When Vulcan was prince, they where both betrothed to one another since I wasn't present at the time. Even though Vulcan no longer holds the prince title, the arranged marriage still stands." "Does Vulcan know?" "I think he does. But he doesn't want to believe it. But he has to. So you see Vulcan was just using you as an excuse to get out of his responsibilities." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda figured that out myself Dimitri" Dimitri laughed a bit before kissing Alex's forehead. "I'm glad we worked everything out. Even if it did involve you shooting my cousin in the leg." "Yeah let's not talk about that I'm not to proud of that." "Why. I am. It should you're not afraid to get the information you want. No matter what. Not most women have that." Alex lifted her head "really. I'm guessing you don't know to many women cause if we think a man is lying to us, we find out. We do better detective work than the government." "I'll keep that in mind then draga." Alex returned her head back onto his shoulder. "So I guess once Vulcan can walk, we're going back to România huh?" "Well I have to go back. I'm just hoping that you come with me." "Of course I'm going with you. We're a team. You're stuck with me. Now and forever." "And I wouldn't want it any other way darling." Dimitri slowly brought Alex's face to his and brought her into a kiss. "Hey, I have a question." Dimitri asked as they layed back onto the bed. Alex propped her head up on her hand and smiled "and what might that be Demetrius" she smiled using his real name. Dimi simply rolled his eyes. "Well, when we get back to the castle, I wanted to know, if I could..claim you." "Claim me?" Alex said. She knew what that meant. Dimitri nodded his head "you don't have to say yes if you don't want to." "And who said I was gonna say no." "Are you sure your okay with it. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you. " Alex laughed "oh shut you're mouth. I said yes. Now deal with it." Alex kissed Dimitri's cheek "just no more secrets got it?" "Of course. " "promise?" Alex said trying to be cute. Dimitri smiled. "Promise.."


	25. Chapter 25

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23d7140f69aa769d3bf98cf523cb53d"Back at the castle, Acrus was looking every where for his son. "He couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Find him!" He ordered to servants. The servants quickly scattered around the castle searching every where for Dimitri. "Sire. Vulcan has also disappeared as well." "Where is Caius?" Acrus said with a crossed look on his face. "Caius is still in the castle. We don't think we knows Vulcan is missing. Shall we inform him sir?" "No. Bring him in here." The servant bowed and went to fetch Caius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d20706088adf5b304293a4b2c257906"Caius entered the study with an annoyed look. "You called for me you're majesty" Acrus glared at his brother "where are they Caius." Caius looked puzzled "I haven't the slightest clue on what you are taking about." Acrus slammed his hands into his desk. "I'm taking about the fact that Demetrius and Vulcan are no where to be found!" "They're missing?" "Yes! They are!" "I assure you, I don't have a clue on where they might be at." Acrus stared his brother down. He was trying to find some sign to show he was lying. He found none. Acrus let out a sigh "fine. The search will continue until both boys are found" Caius nodded. "and I will also keep you informed. But it is late Caius. The sun shall be soon rising. You should go and rest." Caius nodded, bowed, and left the Kings study./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13550755b3660ea85f81b7be61025638"The sun was at full force. Shining down on the castle. Acrus didn't go to sleep like the others. He was worried about the boys. The drapes were pulled closed so he wouldn't get burned by the sun. He paced around in his study. He was informed that Alex was missing too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879f75cdebf7d7a4fb14d18e16b86725"The evening had finally arrived. The castle was busy yet again. Acrus and Caius where talking. "Did you look by the-" "they've search all of Romania Caius. They cannot find them anywhere." A light knock came from the door "e-enter" Acrus said not bothering to ask who it was. A young servant man opened the door and immediately bowed "excuse the intrusion, Sirs, but the Prince and Duke have returned to the castle." Where are they!" Caius and Acrus said in unison. "Up in their bedrooms. Shall I summon them to you." Acrus gave a glance at his brother, then turned his head back to the servant and gave a simple nod of his head. The servant bowed and left promptly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d4925104eed84eca0f192549fd503d5"A few moments later, Vulcan and Dimitri entered. "Where the hell were you two!" Caius called out as soon as they entered the room. "We had business to attended too." Acrus gave his son a stern look. "Demetrius. You tell me where you where this moment." Dimitri knew he had two options. Tell the truth and get himself and Vulcan possibly in more trouble then if he gave a vague answer. He looked his father straight in the eyes. "Like Vulcan said father, we had business to attend too. I admit that we should not have left the castle with out informing you. We apologize. It will not happen again." They both bowed and waited for their fathers response. When they realized that their fathers were not going to respond, they simply left the room and went back up to their separate bedrooms. But not before fist bumping each other. "Dam. I can't believe we got away with that" "yeah. Well being the prince does it its perks cousin..."/p 


	26. 26

\--Dimi's room--

Alex sat in Dimitri's room. Waiting. He was called down all of a sudden and told her to wait. The door opened and she immediately turned her head "what was that about?" She said eagerly. "Well uh, they ain't too happy about us disappearing but they'll get over it. Sorry to keep you waiting." "Don't apologize. It's alright" Alex went in for a hug but Dimi picked her up and swung her around. "What are you doing?" Alex said once Dimitri set her down. "Just loving you." He said and brought her into a real hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmmm...you smell nice. New perfume?" Alex wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm not wearing a new perfume Dimitri." "Then maybe it's just cause I missed you so much." He said as he nuzzled her neck. "Before you get ahead of yourself, why don't you go downstairs and get a drink.." "I already had a drink so there's nothing to worry about." "Still..I'm not in the mood to deal with all your lovey dovey stuff." Alex said as she pushed Dimi back "oh come on draga." "Oh come on Demetrius." "Hey. Don't call me that." "Why not. It's a cute name" Alex said, laying down on his bed. Dimi leaned over her "cause. That's my formal name." He kissed her forehead.

\--Vulcan's room--

Vulcan sat on his bed, hanging his head. His father was scolding him yet again. "Vulcan. Are you listening to me." Vulcan raised his head and sighed "Yes father. I hear you" "then explain to me why you found it appropriate to leave with no warning, abandoned you fiance the night of the blood ball, then, above it all, defend the one boy that stands in your way of taking over!" Caius crossed his arms and waited for his son's reply. "to be fair father, Even though she is my fiance, we don't spend any time together or act like a couple. Most people don't even know that we are still to be wed. " Caius glared down his son, not impressed. Vulcan could feel the disappointment coming from his father. "and how do you explain you defending that stuck up brat, Vulcan." Vulcan remained silent, not having a clue on what to say in his defence. His father wasn't leaving without some answers. "Maybe we shouldn't try to destroy them father... I mean the empire does seem happier under his rules." Caius looked at his son "Have you lost your mind boy!?!" And he slapped Vulcan across the face. "Where did I go wrong with you. I gave you everything. I made you prince of an entire race, got you married to a princess. Even when we lost it all, I made a plan to put us back into power. And you want to just abandoned every thing that we have worked for.?!?" Vulcan just sat there while his father scolded him. he twiddled his thumbs then he finally had enough. He wasn't going to allow his father to push him around or belittle him any longer. "Enough Father!" He yelled as he stood up. Caius just looked at Vulcan, Puzzled. Vulcan knew in his mind that if he was going to stand up to his father, it was going to have to be now or never. He took in a deep breath "You need to stop father. I don't want to see the empire fall. I like the king. and I like Dimitri. We get along fine now. You can't keep getting me to do your dirty work. I won't do it any more!" The room went silent after that and the air felt thick between them. A very dense and awkward mood fell on the situation. Neither Caius, nor vulcan said a word. Caius facial expression was Judgemental, revolted, and a hint of disappointment could be seen if one looked closely enough. He looked down at the boy, before walking out, simply said "You disappointment me boy, and you are no son of mine." He turned around without haste and walked out of the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Vulcan collapsed onto the floor and leaned against the side of his bed. His father's words echoed on repeat in his mind. Was he serious. Had he really been disowned by the only parental figure he had. He sat there by himself thinking of what his next move would or should be. Should he tell the king about what him and Caius had planned. Or should he tell his cousin and let him decide what to do with the information? Or should he just keep quiet and let the plan carry itself out. He knew that there were a lot of flaws and holes in it. Caius had ordered him to fix them and make sure the plan was full proof . Vulcan had planned on following through with the orders but delayed doing them once he had this..change of heart...sorta.

After what seemed like an eternity of thinking, Vulcan's door swung open. About 3 guards entered and the king himself followed close behind. Vulcan sprung up "King Acrus?! What can I help you with?" "Enough Vulcan. Where is he." "where is who?" Vulcan said truly confused. "Do not play dumb with me child." "I honestly have no clue on what you are asking sir." Vulcan said trying to keep his cool, whilst trying to remember his manners in front of the king. Even though the king was his uncle, Vulcan still had to show respect. Acrus sighed, deciding to believe the teenager. "Vulcan, Your father has fled the castle. We checked his study and everything was torn apart. We fear that he may be planning an attack agaisnt the castle."

Vulcan was at a loss of words...


End file.
